The present invention relates to a carriage for an electronic typewriter, and more particularly to a carriage for an electronic typewriter using a 2-row daisy wheel.
In a typewriter using a 2-row daisy wheel (hereinafter, referred to as a print wheel), there are provided a print wheel elevation mechanism which moves a print wheel upwardly and downwardly in order to type a letter element arranged at the upper and lower rows, a rotating mechanism which rotates the selected letter element to a typing position at the upper or lower position, a hammering mechanism which hits the selected letter element so as to be typed, an initial position determining means which retains the print wheel in a reference position (initial typing position), a print ribbon carrying mechanism which carries a print ribbon as much as a share for one letter, and a correction tape carrying mechanism which carries a correction tape for erasing a mistyped word, and such mechanisms are mounted on a carriage which is movable on a pair of rails fixed in parallel with a platen.
A conventional electronic typewriter is constructed in such manner that an up/down lever is operably connected to a crank shaft of an up/down motor and the up/down lever is connected to a universal shaft of a print wheel drive motor so that a print wheel can be moved upwardly and downwardly upon the drive of the up/down motor and the print wheel can be rotated by the driving force of the print wheel drive motor.
In such a conventional typewriter, there has been some disadvantages in that since a universal joint has to be used in order to transmit the driving force of the print wheel drive motor, the construction of the carriage becomes complicated and at the same time the components may be easily broken by the excessive torque applied thereto Furthermore, the use of the up/down motor resulted in a complicated structure of the carriage, thus giving rise to a cost increase, and there is also a need for a additional structure for retaining an initial typing position because of not being provided the function therefor. Furthermore, in a conventional electronic typewriter, there has also been a disadvantage in that since a hammer of a hammer solenoid is to hit directly a spoke of a print wheel to type, an expensive solenoid only for use in the hammer is required.
Furthermore, in a conventional electronic typewriter, there has been another disadvantage in that a print ribbon mechanism adopts a separate drive motor, so that it is not used in common with a correction tape up/down and carrying mechanism, thereby the whole construction becomes complicated.
Furthermore, in a conventional electronic typewriter, there has been other disadvantages in that since there is not provided an adjusting mechanism for retaining a print wheel in a precise operating position, it is difficult to adjust the operating position of the print wheel when needed.